Falling for Cupid
by Saa-chan
Summary: As the Bladebreakers are roaming around they spot a poor girl who has no knowledge of her life before she woke up from a coma. So they let her live with them for the time being but then they all begin to fall for her!Full summary inside!4 OCs NEEDED!
1. Her Beginning

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Beyblade but I do own my OCs --**

**Summary: k well as the Bladebreakers are roaming around they spot a poor girl who has no knowledge of her life before she woke up from a coma. So they adopt her as their "little sister" and let her live with them for the time being. Though, they all begin to fall for her while she tries to hook everyone up! which one of them will she choose? will their relationships be the same?how will everyone else react to this?will her past come back to give her a reality check?how come I don't don't know the answers when I'm the friggin author?o.O; btw 4 OCs NEEDED! RnR!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Falling For Cupid: Ch.1-Her Beginning

Her eyes opened slowly only to see blurs. The sound of beeping came from the left and far chatter and footsteps off to the right. Sweat dripping down from her forehead and fear taking over, but she knew that feeling couldn't escape. Once her vision became clear, she saw a mirror above her; her petite, peachy skinned body that had on a dotted hospital gown was placed on a white mattress, a small, clear mask covering her nose and mouth on her childlike face, her messy orange-blonde hair falling down to her elbows, molten red eyes staring back at her, and a few needles stuck into her that were connected to a beeping machine with zigzag lines moving across its screen. The first glimpse of the needle in her left arm made a jolt of pain go throughout her body…she got the feeling that she just had to get the hell outta there. Even though she was too weak to even scream, she pulled out the needles and mask quick enough so she wouldn't feel the pain. The fast movement caused her to sit up. As the numbness through her body was leaving, she noticed there was a small object set at the foot of the bed. Curiosity aroused her mind so she struggling approached to the bed's end, and doing so she felt her strength regaining. Finally reaching the destination, the true sight of beauty was there. A beyblade; black on its left and white on its right with a red line dividing the middle, and of course a bitchip of a black and white wolf right in the center. "Vicious…?" she murmured as her hands made their way around it.

The moment was soon ruined with two men barging into the room yelling. As they came closer she ran in between them and headed out the door with the beyblade in her hand. Not knowing where to go, just bumping into people and things at a fast and continuing to run more, she decided she needed to make a mental plan.

First Step: get a disguise. She kept running, planning to not stop for any reason, only hearing shouts of confusion and anger behind. Soon a cart of what look liked organs was set before her, so she did was first came to mind, and push it down causing an UGLY mess. Cursing from the men faded away as she continued to run. Tired already, she found herself in the children's waiting room. Panting and panting she looked around the room for anything that could possible help. A smirk appeared on her face as she made her way to a blue backpack and a red and white guitar sitting on one of the chairs. _"Probably from some kid who ran away…oh well! Sorry! I need it more at the moment," _she thought as she ran to the nearest bathroom. In the stall, she dug out the clothes in the backpack: a pair of jeans, a green shirt that had the words: "Has Issues" on it, a pair of black socks, a black tucker hat, and of course some under garments. As she was changing, a nametag was found on her hospital gown. "M-Miyu…Miyu S.? So that's my name..?"she said to herself while tucking all the hair she possibly could under the tucker hat and checking herself in the long bathroom mirror. "Perfect."

Second Step: get far away from here. Calmly walking around the hospital with the backpack and guitar strapped to her back, searching for an exit, Miyu had to make sure her red eyes were hidden by the shadow of the hat and that no one would notice that her black "shoes" were really just socks. Curses under her breathes were let out since the exits seemed impossible to find. A small voice interrupted her train of thought. "Excuse me; can bring me to my mommy, please?"

"Um... Sorry kid but I'm kinda..." she trailed of as the face of the little boy saddened. _"Well a pause on the plan then."_

"Sure." And with that the boy cheered and took Miyu's hand.

"So where's your sister?"

"In room…um...C…21 I think, I don't know what it looks like though..."

"Hey, how old are you kid?'

"I'm 4!And my name's Charles so stop calling me kid!"

She giggled at his reaction "okay, sorry. You don't look like a Charles…Can I call you..Charlie?"

"Hmm.yesh! I like that better! By the way why don't you have shoes?"

They both began to laugh as they went into the elevator. Down it went and finally came to a halt. Walking down the halls trying to avoid any attention as possible, they came to an open door "C-21" on the sign next to the door. "YAY!" Charlie exclaimed as he ran to the door. Though before going in he turned around only to say "Thank You-oh um what's your name?"

"oh..um Miyu"

"THANK YOU MIYU!"

A gentle voice was soon heard inside the room "Charles, sweetie, come see your new baby sister." He ran inside and back out again. "Miyu, come see my new sister!" he said proudly and got a quick nod in return. But the once peaceful moment was ruined again by the two loud men. "HEY! THERE SHE IS!"

A jolt went up Miyu's spine as soon as she heard this, and had no choice but to make her good bye quick and run. "Um sorry Charlie! But I got to go like NOW but it was nice meeting you! I hope we meet again! By the way where's the exit to this place!" she stated in one breathe and began to run as the men came closer. "Um...it's on the first floor" he confusingly answered. "Oh...DUH!" she scolded herself by punching the top of her head slightly while still running. The chase continued as they went down the stairs and hallways leaving a mess behind in their trail. "FINALLY!" she yelled as she found herself on the first floor. She didn't really care if the guys followed her out. She just wanted to get the nasty feeling out of her by getting out of that place. Luckily once she ran out the doors and across the first street in front of the hospital, the cars went by vigorously giving her enough time to get out of sight.

She finally stopped at an alley. Panting. Her legs began to get weak and caused her to fall gently into a sitting position. Miyu took the guitar off from her back and use it as a balance to get herself on her feet again. But she was just too weak and tired; therefore, she fell onto her stomach this time. A sigh of defeat was let out. Her eyes began to get heavy, but once they came to a complete close, the feeling of drops of water fell to her back. She picked her head up slightly only to find the rain coming down from the grey sky. Looking back down to the floor, she took Vicious out of her pants pocket, and stared at her only friend and slowly smiled.

"The third and final step…get answers...memories...past...and…survive…Don't.Get.Kill…Miyu." she said silently to herself before falling into a nice deep sleep. The perfect end to her awakening.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Saa-chan: well hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry it's short .. The needles ad organs part made me laugh! LOL don't ask TT;; Yeah the chapter kinda sucked cuz none of our loveable characters are in this;; but hey it's my beginning n that's why it came with a chapter two right away! which I promise they'll be in! --;;

K I need 4 OCs! I need 1 to be paired with a member of the Majestics, 1 to be paired with a member of the Demolition Boys, 1 to be paired with a member of the White Tiger X, and 1 to be paired with a member from the BBA AllStars! So if anyone's interested I need general info, appearance description, personality description, history, and beyblading info oh and if you'd like to add anything extra is fine too --

K byee! OH! READ N REVIEW!NOW! please!

Saa-chan


	2. Their Beginning

Saa-chan: hi everybody! And well since ch.1 brought ch.2 along with it I kinda don't have anything to say except I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! N please Read n review! -- k enjoy!

((A/N: this story is rated for cursing so far and cuz my mind is VERY unpredictable! X3 oh n in this chapter it's been about a month since Miyu woke up from the coma! K now enjoy!))

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Falling For Cupid: Ch.2- Their Beginning OR Can we keep her?

"God I'm full!" Tyson patted his stomach as he and his teammates walked out of Jakey's, their favorite restaurant. "Of course you are, Tyson," Rei replied. "But that won't stop you from eating once we get home!" Max added jokingly. Small chatter among themselves took place while their journey home began until they heard a loud, angry shout along with the sound of a beyblade falling to the ground. "No way! How could YOU win against ME!"

"hey did you..?" Tyson trailed off since they all began to run towards the sound.

Once they were there, they found a biker looking guy crying and wailing on the ground and a short girl with red eyes jumping up and down, waving a five dollar bill in the air. Her messy yet pretty orange hair fell to the arch of her back since it was tied into a loose low ponytail with piece of green cloth. She wore a white muscle shirt and jeans that had holes and rips everywhere. There was also a big green piece of cloth used as a bag tied around her waist and a red and white guitar strapped to her back. Throughout her peachy body there were bruises, dirt smudges, and pieces of green cloth with a few blood stains that were used as bandages. Aside from all the dirt and wounds, she was a very pretty girl; sure she was a little short but she still had a good figure, nice curves, bouncy bright orange hair, and mysterious yet cheerful red eyes, yes she was a pretty girl indeed.

((you guys figured out that the green pieces of cloth came form her shirt in ch.1 right?))

"Whoa! That guy lost to HER!" Tyson yelled in amazement

"Looks like it…and her prize was 5 bucks," said Rei observantly

"Really! HAH! I bet I could beat her!"

"You think so…?" she interrupted turning around to face her supposing new challenger.

"Hell yeah!" he shouted as he ran to the beydish and went into his blading position.

"K your funeral," she too got into blading position

They both exclaimed in unison "3…2...1! LET IT RIP!"

Two beyblades came flying at each other, knocking the other one to their side of the beydish; the white-silver one landing before Tyson and the black and white one landing in front of the girl. Then they came clashing at each other trying to knock the other beyblade backward, stuck in the middle of the dish because of equal strength. "Hey, your pretty good," Tyson stated while still in concentration of the battle. "I can say the same for you," she replied brushing some of her bangs away from her eyes. "Who'd knew a shortie like you could last this long," he smirked. "Who you calling SHORTIE!" she yelled with a vein popping up. And with that the two beyblades pulled apart and starting attacking each other nonstop.

The rest of the Bladebreakers were observing the two off on the side. Rei and Max exchanged their thoughts and opinions every now and then, but Kai watching quietly as he stood in his usual arms crossed pose

xXx Kai's POV xXx

"_She's holding back."_ I thought as I took my eyes off the battle for awhile and looked at her face. _"Her eyes…they may look fierce, but they're lacking determination and concentration. Her voice on her commands isn't as demanding either. And is she swaying…?" _I continued to study the battle.

xXx back to normal POV xXx

"GRRR! Let's end this! Go Vicious!" she yelled as her last command.

The black and white beyblade soon sprang in the air, heading towards the direction of Dragoon. But before it could land on the white-silver beyblade as planned, it fell to the floor in the center of the dish.

"That was your final attack?" Tyson exclaimed looking up from the dish to find the orange haired girl lying unconscious on the ground. They ran to the stranger, hoping it wasn't too serious. "We should take her to the hospital!" Max said with a worried tone. "I bet she's just faking it so she could get our money" said Tyson crossing his arms. "Tyson how can you say that! There's clearly something wrong with her" Rei scolded. The three soon began to argue, not noticing that Kai picked her up bridal style. "Uhh…Kai…?" Max questioned with curiosity. "Before she collapse, her last words were "I'm hungry"" he replied back heading back to Jakey's. "Yay we get to eat again!" Tyson cheered jumping up in the direction of Jakey's as the rest of them sweatdropped and followed to two bluenettes.

**---x---x---x---**

"God you can sure pack it in" Rei commented with a sweatdrop, watching the girl eating any food placed in front of her along with Tyson. "Uhh so what's in that green sack of yours?" Max said trying to start a conversation. "Umm…" she took a moment to think while shoving a handful of fries into her mouth. "I think about $500 so far" again shoving fries into her mouth. "$500!" the guys shouted in amazement except for Kai, who just raised an eyebrow. "All from beyblading on the streets?" Kai asked turning to her, who only nodded still eating her food. "No way! That means you won 100 beybattles!" Max said in shock. "Yeah and your buddy right there would've been my 501 victory in a row" she said with food in her mouth. "Wait, 501 victories? Now I know you're lying, you should have more than $500 if you won that many beybattles already" Rei said crossing his arms. "Well I'm not lying cuz why would I lie to strangers? And I would've had more if some jackasses didn't jump me a few weeks ago," she said with a burger in her mouth. "Why did they jump you? Is that where you got all these?" Tyson asked holding up her arm while she took a sip of her drink with her other. She took a few bites. "Yeah…they said it was cuz of my hair and eyes…bastards," she replied taking another sip. "Hey, we never got your name," said Max. "Miyu…Miyu S." she said slurping the last of her soda. "What's the "S" for?" Rei asked. "I don't know…" she answered taking the last bite of her burger. "You don't know?" Tyson looked up from his sundae. "Nope…" and she told them her escape at the hospital and a few memories of her life on the streets. When she was done talking silence filled the atmosphere as they all looked down to the floor, too, trying to avoid the gloom her words gave off.

"Miyu, huh? That's a Japanese name," Kai finally spoke ending the uncomfortable moment. "Uhh...I guess so, I mean I know a few Japanese words," she softly said with a little confusion in her tone of voice. "Hey, how about you live with us!" Max excitedly said. "EHHHH?" was all that came out from her mouth while her red eyes widened. The four guys nodded in agreement. "ok, it's official, you're staying with us," Rei announced.

"What! Are you serious? Wait a minute, how can you four own a house by yourselves!" Miyu said trying to find a way out of her fate.

"My brother, Hiro, owns it but I'm sure he won't mind if you move in; I mean we have an extra room" Tyson stated while using a tooth pick to clean his teeth.

"But I can't just live you guys! I don't even know who you are! It's already enough that you bought me dinner," she said standing up while moving her arms in the air.

"Well I'm Max, that's Tyson, Rei and Kai-"Max said pointing to the owners of the names

"Besides, it's not like you'd be better off living on the streets," Kai cut Max off only to state the truth

"But…but…but…" Miyu knew she was defeated and let out a sigh while lowering her head with a sweatdrop. She looked up to her soon-to-be roommates and made a small smile. "Okay," and they all left Jakey's and went to their home.

**---x---x---x---**

They arrived at a house that was a mini size version of Tyson's grandpa's house and went inside. Miyu opened her mouth, amazed that this might be her new home. She then looked down at her filthy self and hugged her waist in embarrassment of her dirty appearance. So absorbed into the surroundings, she didn't even notice that her four companions were already in the living room watching TV.

"Hmm…9:30 and Hiro isn't coming back until 11 so that should give you enough time to make yourself at home right?" Rei said politely. Miyu nodded that happy little face of hers, set her guitar and green pouch down, and said "Yes, thank you. But um where can I take a shower…?" They all turned their heads toward her, and looked up and down, noticing that she only had $500 inside a green sack, a red and white guitar, her beyblade, and the clothes off her back. "Oh yeah, those aren't even your own clothes huh?" Max commented remembering her story ((refer to ch.1 ;;)) She shyly nodded until Tyson dashed into the dark hallway and back with a towel and an oversized sport shirt in his arms. "Yeah, you should definitely take a shower cuz well, uh, Hiro doesn't like stinky people," he said grinning as he dropped the towel and shirt into her arms and pushed her towards the bathroom's direction while the others watched in amusement. "God, Tyson, It's like you're planning to peep on me or something," she stated innocently even though her eyes had a suspicious glint, perfectly matching with her devilish smirk. "Now why would I do that?" he replied with a nervous laugh as the other three sweatdropped. The two went to where the bathroom was and after a few seconds, Tyson came back with a bump on his head. It didn't take long for the living room to be filled with laughter, even Kai smirked at the sight. "Don't ask," Tyson said lazily flopping onto the couch.

Half an hour later, Miyu came back to where the guys were. Her orange hair fell to her elbows and the tips were still a little wet. The oversized light blue shirt fit perfect on her like a dress. They all turned to her and raised an eyebrow to her arrival, butshe just shyly stood behind the doorway; her right hand holding onto her left arm. "Take a seat" Max cheerfully broke the silence. She sat on the other side of the couch against the wall where Kai was sitting since Rei was on the armchair, Max was laying on his stomach on the floor in front of the TV, and Tyson was laying on the other couch across from the armchair eating snacks.

"uh…what are we watching?" Miyu said not wanting another silent moment.

"Kill Bill Vol.1 but its finishing right about now," Rei replied hitting the ending right on cue.

"Now what?" Tyson asked rubbing his eye while turning on the lights with his left. "Well Hiro should be home in an hour so we should probably think of what to say when he comes ask why Miyu's here" Max stated sitting up Indian-style.

"Yeah," Kai agreed getting up to walk into the hallway and returning with a first aid kit. They all looked at him with confusion as he went back to the couch. "Give me your arm," he ordered in his usual cold, serious voice. Though a little doubtful she did as she was told. Before he took her arm, he looked at the dumbfounded faces around him. "We should care for her bruises and scars so she can at least look presentable," he explained as he applied some rubbing medicine to a bruise on her elbow with a piece of cotton. In return, all he heard were "Ohhh"s.

"Well I told you guys all I know about me, so I should know more about you guys since I might live here and all," she said trying to past the time. So each member told her about their past while the TV was still running and Kai put the medicine to her visible wounds. As the time went by, they soon became more comfortable with each other.

"So why are you all living here at Tyson's brother's house?" Miyu asked while snuggling to a cushion.

"Well our school starts in a month, and it's a boarding school so we were suppose to get a dorm there," Rei started off.

"But SOMEONE lost the forms for that so since Hiro lives really close by to the school, we get to live here," Max ended giving a nudge to Tyson on the SOMEONE part.

"Hey, at least I fixed it right?" Tyson said sheepishly.

"Ok but why are you here if your school starts in a month?" She asked with curious eyes.

"Just to get use to the place" Kai answered, putting more rubbing medicine to the cotton ball then pressing it on a cut on her leg.

"Hey, do think Hiro-san will really allow me to live here?" Her eyes now looking down at her knees.

"Of course he will! I know "Hiro-san" and even though he may be a jackass at times, he still has a good heart! Kinda like Kai," Tyson replied as they turned to Kai who just continued to do what he was doing.

"Yeah, but…I dunno," She snuggled closer to the cushion.

"Oh cheer up!" said Max patting his hand on her foot causing her to giggle.

"Hmmm…looks like someone's ticklish," Rei said with a smirk on his face.

"No I'm not," Miyu stated with an uneasy expression on her face knowing what was coming.

Tyson, Rei, and Max exchange looks and approached her with evil grins. They then jumped on her with wiggling fingers making her laugh in pain. Because of all of their movements, Kai soon found himself lying on his stomach on the couch with all the commotion happening on his back. Laughter and screaming was all that he could hear. His anger built him enough strength to push them all to the floor. Once she got to the carpet, Miyu tried to crawl away but, Rei dragged her back into the tickle war.

Their tickle war continued while Kai dusted himself off, fixed the couch they were previously on, and sat back down to change the channels hoping to find something more interesting.

The guys soon began to grow tired, so they weren't tickling as hard as before. That's when Miyu finally recovered some strength and took Tyson's cap. "Hey!" Tyson shouted once he noticed it was missing. "What's wrong Tyson? Powerless without your precious cap!" she shouted back with an evil laugh. She tried to crawl away again since she was still too weak from laughing to get up, but was stopped by a tight grip. She turned to see Max this time, holding onto her ankle. She was soon pulled towards the three once more. "All yours Tyson," he said handing him her ankle. He and Rei sat on the side catching their breathe as Tyson tackled the ginger top holding his cap.

After a few playful punches and kicks, she found herself pinned to the floor. Her left hand was gripped to his right arm trying to pull it off; her right arm was stretched out holding the red and blue cap while his left was trying to reach it. He was almost successful until a new voice entered the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" Hiro said closing the door. The five teens froze where they were with wide eyes turned in his direction. "No, don't stop cause of me; please, continue," He said in reply to the shocked looks he received from them. "No! Hiro it's not what you think!" Tyson said quickly getting off and grabbing his cap. "That's Hiro! Uhh sorry, it's not your brother's fault! it's cause we trying to…and they got tired…and his cap….and I got pinned…and, and, we were just having a tickle war!" She said confused with everything happening too fast. A moment of awkward silence passed. "So who are you?" Hiro asked while they all sweatdropped.

**---x---x---x---**

They were now seated on the round dining table. Now that everything was explained, the five teens waited for the light blue haired man's response. Hiro had his elbows on the table with his fists clenched together for his head to rest in as he thought about the situation. On his left was Tyson who was trying to be patient by tapping his fingers together in a songlike pattern under the table, but was doing a bad job so he would look at his brother then Miyu then back to his tan fingers. Kai was on his right, his arms were folded against his chest and his eyes were closed but checked on the nervous looking Miyu every once and awhile. Next to Tyson was Rei, he had arms folded laid on the table and used them as a pillow, resting his head on them making him look like a sleepy cat, but his yellow eyes wondered around the room until they rested upon her. Next to Kai was Max, who too had his elbows on the table but they held the sides of his face, but he watched her with worry by the corner of his eyes. Miyu, who was in between Max and Rei and across from Hiro, sat there like a nervous wreck; her bangs covered her molten eyes while her hands played with the end of the blue over shirt she was wearing, and there was a streak of red across her face from remembrance of her first impression she made on Hiro. There they sat; still waiting for his answer.

xXx Miyu's POV xXx

God I can't stand this tension! I raised my head a little only to see Hiro-san still thinking. I turned to Tyson, who was playing with his fingers. I guess he felt my gaze cuz he looked back and made a hand gesture for me not to worry. Yeah right! I can't help but worry! But all I did in reply was a simple nod.

I then looked at Kai. He just opened his violet eyes at me for awhile, then closed them again. That was kinda weird…

I moved my eyes towards Rei who kinda looked like a little kitty cat. He lifted his head a little and gave me a weak smile. I gave him a nod, and he returned to his kitty position.

I let out a sigh and felt a pat on the back. I looked to where the arm belonged to and it was Max. I gave him a weak smile and a silent "thanks".

At least I know we'll all get along if I do get to live here.

xXx back to normal POV xXx

"Ahem" Hiro coughed to get all of their attention. They turned their heads towards him. "Well I've reached my decision…" anticipation grew. "…and…" they were all pretty much sitting on the edge of their seats. "…she may be a resident to this home." They were all speechless.

"So is that a yes or no?" Tyson asked dead serious causing all of them fall on their face anime style. "Tyson, you idiot, he said she could live here!" Kai scolded his teammate. Tyson soon glomped the new member of their home along with Max. Rei let out a hand to congratulate and Kai gave her a smirk.

"Wait," she interrupted the happiness. The five guys paused, anxious to hear what she had to say. She continued: "Hiro-san, I'm very grateful for you welcoming me to live in your home, but I'm afraid I'll be nothing but trouble, so please allow me to earn my keeps by doing chores," she offered while lowering her head in respect. Hiro studied her for a moment before answering. "For someone who was pretty much born about a month ago, you're smart a smart kid. But anyways, deal. Y'know you guys can learn a thing or two from her," He said getting up and leaving the happy teens in the dining room.

**---x---x---x---**

"Well what would you like to do in your new home, Miyu?" Max asked as they all head back to the living room. "Um can we watch a movie?" she said with her finger on her chin. "Sure, you get to pick my lady," Rei said leading her to a cabinet filled with DVDs and videos while Kai went to the armchair and Max and Tyson went to the kitchen to get a few snacks. Miyu looked into the cabinet, wondering what to watch. She finally found a DVD that caught her eye; "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl" was the title. After studying it back and front, she cheerfully handed it to Rei who put it into the player and laid down on the couch. Max and Tyson were already sitting on the floor with the snacks on the coffee table, so Miyu sat in between them so she could chow down, too. ""Pirates of the Caribbean"? Why'd you pick this?" Kai asked with an arched eyebrow. "Cause the pirate-referring to the sexy Johnny Depp-is cute!" She squealed as she took a bite of her chocolate chip cookie while the guys rolled their eyes at her comment. Through the movie, they each let slumber take over their bodies. By the end, Kai was the only one wake. He quietly stopped the DVD and cleaned up the snacks. After that, he shook Rei who was sleeping on the couch and woke up to help. They both shook Tyson roughly until the blue hair boy woke up angry, but remained quiet so he wouldn't disturb the two childlike teens sleeping on the floor. Now the last two was Max and Miyu, who fell asleep on the floor. The blonde laid on his back using his arms as pillows and the ginger top resting her head on his stomach while the rest of her body was on its side. They each tugged Max's blonde hair; which made him get up while gently placing the head full of orange hair onto the carpet floor. "Should we wake her up?" he asked while rubbing his eyes. "No, let her rest. Someone needs to carry her," said Kai. They all waited sleepily for a volunteer amongst themselves.

"Fine I'll do it," Rei finally exclaimed picking her up bridal style. Because she hardly noticed the change, she just nuzzled close to his chest once she was carried. They all walked in silence as they headed towards her new room. Rei studied the figure he was carrying. Her arms clenched together, orange hair flowing down, and the angelic look her sleepy face gave off. His turned a little pink when he noticed that since her shirt was so loose, it showed a little bit of her lacey white bra. Though, a wondering soon came into his head. "I wonder what size she is," he said in a drifting off manner.

"Whoa Rei, didn't think you'd be thinking that! But I think she's along the B's and C's area," Tyson responded

"I meant in clothes, you pervert. She can't just wear what she was wearing before,"

"That's true. I guess we can bring her to the mall tomorrow, I mean she's got the money to spend and we don't have anything else planned," Max added now joining the conversation.

"Now we do," Kai said ending it as they all enter to what was before the guestroom. Rei laid her on the bed softly and covered her with the blankets. They all watched as she adjusted herself to the new surrounding. "Well we should leave," Max said with a yawn. They all nodded in agreement and headed out the door. As Kai closed the door, he heard a small noise coming from the hulk on the bed. "Good night," she whispered, more than half asleep. He hesitated a moment; "Night," he said while bringing the door to a complete close.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Saa-chan: well hoped you guys liked that chapter! D sorry it was kinda short and I had some lazy writing but except that in the rest of my chapters;;

K I need 4 OCs! I need 1 to be paired with a member of the Majestics, 1 to be paired with a member of the Demolition Boys, 1 to be paired with a member of the White Tiger X, and 1 to be paired with a member from the BBA AllStars! So if anyone's interested I need general info, appearance description, personality description, history, and beyblading info oh and if you'd like to add anything extra is fine too --

I don't think I have anything else to say except keep reading and reviewing! And review this chapter! LUV YOU ALL! BYEEE!

Saa-chan


	3. A Little White Lie

Saa-chan: hey people! Thankies for the reviews and your OCs!-- I REALLY appreciate it! Especially since this is my first fic ;; n sorry sorry sorry! I'm so sorry this is very late! I promise this will NEVER happen again! But if it does sorry! XD well I haven't picked yet and more information about the whole 4 OCs thing is at the bottom hah! u have to read the chapter to get it! ...unless you just scroll to the bottom XD oh yeah this story takes place AFTER GREVOLUTION so I guess I should use the correct team names…oh well!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Maresia Eterna-** yup that's guys for ya! Hahaha well Tasi sounds like a cool character! She reminds me of Macha from your stories btw Macha's my favorite character! Her and Kai are sooo CUTE! Which I'm enjoying and hope you update soon lol and thanks for the good luck I need it and for reviewing! --

**BlackPhoenix14-** Thanks for the review and for the oc! Crystal Clear Pond…hah!i get it! LOL I really like her though! Just a rurouni wanderer of the cold, lonely Tokyo streets! lol so cool! And I like her bitbeast's name! Aniki! Heh that's one of my guy friend's nickname!

**Inuyasharoleplayingpunk-** hehe like your penname…but anyways your character's so cool! Knightly Grey, Samie-Tela…god those are such pretty names! How do you come up with nice names! Awww her daddy beat her up! ;; that jerk! glad he's dead! Hmph good riddance! By the way I need you to describe her appearance;; Lol but thanks for oc, review, and for loving the story! I hope this chapter is just as satisfying

**Saber Ice- **Glad you like my story! your so sweet! i really like Kari! She's soo cute! In her little monkey and duckie outfits! KAWAII! --So what if nothing's special bout her eyes? Brown's just a great color as any! XD I love hyper characters like her too! Thanks for the OC n reviews!

**Kawaii-kirei**- Thanks for the review and OC!who knew Rei was like that lol but then again I am the one writing -- well happy to know it captures your interest-- hey isn't Riku in another story? Lol oh well she might be in here too! Though no promises aww I like Ru-chan! She's so loveable I'm getting cavities! lol I love her eyes! How they change form purple to red hehe I think Kenshin's from Rurouni Kenshin are like that too..!

**Silentdreams97-** thanks for your OC! Hehe I like all her tattoos! cuz I just LOVE foxes!-- I love bats too! Galaxia is soo kool! Though just a question of curiosity, how'd she get the nickname Emin? I can't figure it out ;; Hehe well again thank you for your OC and hopefully I'll use her.

**elementBLUE- **aww thanks your too kind! x3 your character is soo kool! Me n her have the same earrings n peircings! lol aww I like her n Tala's sibling-ish relationship! It's soo cute! But I'm gonna need to know how she became so close to the Demolition Boys so yeah….lol thanks again!

**Wild Kitsune- **YAY! Another kitsune fan! I love foxes! K anyways XD hmm Naoko sounds cool I like her! Lee and her would make a cute couple…but guess we'll have to find out if I use her or not when the time comes ;; Thanks for the character! And thank you for such for your enthusiasm for my story! Oh and you're not bothering me! I'm glad about the extra info!

**Danica Loy- **wow! Thanks for sending me two characters! D and thanks for the review, it's okay I understand if you can't read mine I can't even keep up with it. But if you do read this chapter you gonna be freaked out bout how Luke's past and the "little white lie" are so similar…hehe I like both of your characters! They sound like my type of people I guess

**Demon Slaying Hanyou- **oOoh thanks for letting me pick the pairing, really helps ;; hmm a thief ay? Sounds fun I work with that lol k well thanks for the character!

**Ooky- **thank you for the character! And thanks for letting me pick the pairing! I like that her history is pretty normal n all and I like that her personality is kinda "big-sister"-ish hehe k well hope you keep reading. Thanks!

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! K well enjoy the fic! Oh yeah…**I don't own Beyblade! **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Falling For Cupid: Ch.3- A Little White Lie

Morning had finally come. The sky was a pretty light blue. The trees swayed in the gentle, warm breezes. The usual morning traffic erupted as the people with spare time enjoyed their own little rendezvous. And the hot sun beamed down on the tiny planet.

As the sun rays danced on whatever it landed through the window blinds, an orange hair girl opened her sleepy eyes to be welcome by its warmth. Miyu sat up to rub her eyes to regain proper vision. Once she did, she set her hands lazily down onto the bed beneath her, but felt something else. She slowly turned her head to where her hand went, only to find a note and folded clothes under it. She picked up the note and began to read: "Morning. Wear this for the time being." She looked further down and continued to read: "P.S. they use to be Tyson's, so sorry if they smell –Max" Further down: "Shut up Max, at least I was polite enough to give her some clothes –Tyson," and their argument went on until it reached the bottom of the back of the paper. She simply smiled when she was done reading, and flopped her head back down to the soft, comfy pillow. ((sorry that little corny part had to be there…inside joke ;;))

**---x---x---x---**

The four other residents of the house were already awake. Kai, Max, and Rei were seated at the round table eating breakfast, while Tyson was on the other side of the kitchen, waiting for his waffles to be done toasting with small conversation amongst them. Along with the sound of his breakfast popping up from the toaster was a "Good Morning," by a feminine voice. They all greeted Miyu who was in a dark blue hakama((I think that what it's called but it's Tyson's kendo outfit)) as she headed to where Tyson was to get her own breakfast. After a few minutes, they were all present at the table, enjoying their meal. "Oh, still got that money on you, Miyu?" Max asked while holding a spoon full of milk and cereal

"Well unless one of you stole it, yes," She replied teasingly while breaking one of her pop-tarts in half "Why?"

"We're going to the mall today,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I called Mariah awhile ago. She said she and Hilary are coming over, before we go,"

"Mariah's here?" Rei asked quickly along with Tyson who whined: "Aww, why's Hilary coming?"

"Cuz they need to help Miyu buy clothes, and she and Mariah are the closest, Tyson. And Mariah's here visiting her grandma," Max answered again as he chewed on cereal.

"You guys are going for me?" Miyu said pointing at herself.

"You can't wear our clothes forever," Kai said getting up to put his dishes into the sink, though, Miyu just giggled a "sorry" in return. But he ignored it and walked away to the next room, which was the living room.

Once they were done eating, they all went to their own activities: Max was giving a tour of the house since Miyu only knew of the living room, kitchen/dining room, and her own, and Rei and Tyson were playing video games as Kai sat quietly on the couch to past the time until the girls would show up.

Ding-Dong!

Since Rei didn't want to stay with a groaning Tyson, he went to answer it. "Hey Hilary, hey Mar-"before he could finish his sentence, he was greeted with a tight hug from the pink haired girl. "Hey Rei! God I haven't seen you since forever!" Mariah exclaimed while making her grip even tighter. "Yeah I know," he smiled softly while looking down happily at the friend he missed in their long time apart.

**---x---x---x---**

"Wow," was all Miyu could say when Max led her to the back yard. She felt the fertile grass moving freely underneath her feet along with rich soil between her toes. The perimeter of the yard was aligned with bushes that sprouted a few red roses or white carnations here and there. The feature that caught her eye was the small pond placed in the far right corner. It had a mini mountain of stones piled where water flowed down from the top to form a small waterfall. Lily pads and goldfish were scattered in the clear, blue water as well. She kneeled down to get a closer look as Max came and joined her. She let out a soft giggle, putting her index finger in the cool water as the fish swam playfully around it. "Wanna feed them?" Max asked holding up a small container of flakey fish food. With a small nod, she took the container, picked up a small portion of fish food, and threw it above the pond like confetti; only for it to fall gently on surface of the water and the small, orange fish to swim up and eat it. A small smile graced upon her face until she felt a cold, wet streak of water hit her face and shoulder. She turned to the culprit, Max, who had an innocent look on his face, but it didn't fool her. There was a smirk on her peachy face and a glint of revenge in her fiery red eyes, and with that she splashed some of the wet ammo onto her prey. Yet another playful war erupted. The two splashed one another like crazy; determine to be the victor in the end while the fishy victims only panicked at their water lost.

A familiar cold stare was now presented, and two soaked teens sensed it. They turned around only to find Kai in his usual crossed-armed stand looking down at them. "Hey Kai," Max happily greeted.

"They're here." He replied in the same old cold Kai voice.

"Yay! We can go to the mall now!" cheered Miyu throwing her arms in the air. "Uhm...not exactly," Max replied remembering that they were still wet from their previous battle, and only to get a confused look from Miyu "We need to change then we can go," he explained.

"Ohhh,"

"Yeah, so hurry up." Kai said turning around and headed back to the house as the two left behinds got up and followed.

When they were back in the house, they saw Rei and Mariah happily chatting away as Tyson and Hilary were fighting about well do they really need a reason? Kai hn'd at the sight while Max sweatdropped and Miyu just watched in amusement. Rei turned to them and couldn't help but notice that Max and Miyu were drenched from head to toe "What happened to you guys?" he asked with a questionable look. "Ehh…it's a long story," Miyu sighed. Mariah noticed that there was a new face to the group; she got up to introduce herself. "Oh hi Mariah, this is Miyu and Miyu this is Mariah," Rei stated scratching the back of his head, minding his rudeness for not introducing them sooner. "Hi!" they both said and shook hands. It wasn't long til Hilary realized the new girl, and shoved Tyson out of the way making him "ooof!" "Hi I'm Hilary" she greeted, extending a hand to shake. "umm…Miyu" she replied shaking the hand "Yay! Now we can go to the mall!"

"Um…Not yet exactly" Rei said.

"We still need to change, Miyu" Max pointed out.

"Ohhh…well I don't have anything else to wear" she stated trying to think of a solution to that problem

"Not a problem," said Hilary and soon all eyes were on her "Me n Mariah brought clothes you can borrow,"

"Yeah, so let's get ready so we can go!" Mariah said cheerfully pushing the drenched and a little confused Miyu out of the room and Hilary getting her bag and following. The four guys heard the door close and the room became quiet. "Hey how come you're all wet, Max?" Tyson asked clueless as usual.

**---x---x---x---**

Half an hour past and the guys were still waiting in the living room. Though they just continued playing video games as they waited, they were beginning to get a little impatient. Tyson would shout something at the girls to make them speed up; even though it didn't work at all, and even Kai got bored enough to get off the couch, and play a few rounds of Soul Calibur 2 with them.

"God, Hurry your ass up!" Tyson yelled out angrily as he was beginning to lose against Kai; who didn't look like he was even trying. "Oh, be quiet." said Hilary coming out of the door "we're done. Alright?"

"About time." Kai coldly stated

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Tyson. He quickly got up n shut the game off before Kai could finish him off with his last attack and be winner. Max and Rei just lightly laughed as they got up off the couch, and Kai glare at Tyson; who just laughed innocently. "So let's go already! Where's Miyu and Mariah?" ask Tyson who was trying to ignore Kai's cold glare.

"We're right here," Mariah said closing the door form where they entered

"Yup! Right here!" Miyu cheered from behind Mariah, waving her hand while her other one was behind her back. Luckily, Hilary's and Mariah's clothes fit very well on her. Mariah provided her with a Chinese sleeveless shirt that was pink, of course, with yellow lining and a butterfly design imprinted on the silky material, along with matching Chinese slippers. Hilary just brought a white skirt. It somewhat looked like a school-girl skirt yet very cute. Though, it was a little short on Miyu since it hasn't been worn in about a year of so, but it showed off her perfectly shaped legs. Miyu's hair was probably what was so time consuming. Mariah and Hilary put it into a half up-half down style; where the top layer was made into two buns that were tied by small pink ribbons as the rest of her orange hair flowed freely. "Well shall we go?" she inquired and everyone nodded.

**---x---x---x---**

The automatic doors of the mall opened, our favorite group of beybladers walked in. "So what now?" Miyu asked turning to everyone.

"What do you mean 'what now?" we need to buy your clothes," Kai answered putting his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah but are we gonna spilt up or all of us cruise around the mall together?" Mariah questioned

"Hmm…is it safe to leave Miyu with you…?" Tyson said suspiciously, but got hit in the head from an angered Hilary in return, "What's that suppose to mean!" she glared with a throbbing vein on her head.

"I was just kidding! Why do you have to take everything so seriously!" and then yet another fight had began between the two.

"We'll tag along anyway just for the heck of it," Rei stated

"But what if they…"Mariah said drifting off looking to Tyson and Hilary fighting to show what she was concerned about.

"Now, now you two!" Max said breaking up the fight. "Do we have to separate you two?" Only a"Humph!" came from the two of them.

"Well then let's go." Kai said though it sounded more like an order. He walked past them into the crowd as they rest followed.

As they walked through the crowded walkways of the mall, everyone looked around for anything of interest. It didn't take long to finally find the store worthy of their time, known to most teens their age as HoLix. "Holix…?" Miyu said in a curious tone as she read the title of the store in front of them. "Yup, this is the place," Max replied back, and they went in. HoLix was a pretty big store. It had clothing of all sorts, there was no certain style they focused on; just a bunch of different clothes for different cliques. The walls were black with technicolor paint stains splashed to it, and decorated with posters of models for HoLix clothing. The lighting was bright so you can see clearly in the mirrors, and workers played whatever was on the radio. "Well you can pick out whatever you want," Rei said with his hands behind his head.

"But I dunno what I should get" Miyu stated looking around the store as they walked in.

"Then we'll help you!" Hilary reassured.

"Okay where do we sta—"Miyu began but got a pile of pink clothing stuffed into her face.

"K try those on and tell me what'cha like" she instructed

"Umm…okay…" answered Miyu hidden by the pile of clothes in her hands as Mariah led her to the dressing rooms. Hilary and the guys took a seat at the couches near the dressing rooms. There were two couches: one red and the other orange; though they were pushed back to back to make it look as one big couch. Hilary, Tyson, and Rei sat on the red couch that faced the dressing rooms, and Kai and max sat on the orange couch that face the opposite direction of racks and shelves of clothes along with mirrors, customers, and the store window. Rei and Max were having a casual conversation as the other three remained quiet and waited. "Hey Tyson," Hilary said turning to the boy next to her.

"What?" he answered a little irritated not really in the mood for another argument.

"How do you know Miyu?"

"Huh?"

"I mean like how did you meet her? And stuff like that,"

"Oh, well we just met her yesterday. We saw her beyblading so I challenged her, but then she past out cuz she was really hungry or something like that. So we took her to Jakey's, and we found out she was homeless so we offered her to stay with us at Hiro's house. And Hiro agreed so now she lives with us, but she offered do chores and junk,"

"So you invited a total stranger to live with you and pick after you!"

"Well she's not a total stranger! And besides it's none of your business anyway!"

"I was just asking! God!"

Kai, Rei, and Max noticed a new fight erupting. "Hey Tyson! How bout we go to the arcade!" Max suggested deciding to end the fight before any more attention was drawn. "Fine!" answered Tyson angrily getting up and heading out the mall. Max stood up gave a reassuring look to the rest that Tyson will calm down and left the store. Mariah let out a sigh coming out of her dressing room "When will you two learn?" she asked herself shaking her head at Tyson leaving and Hilary trying to restrain her anger. "What's with the dress Mariah?" ask Rei trying to take their mind off things, and noticed that she was wearing a bubblegum pink prom-like dress. "Well it was so cute that I needed to try it on!" she squealed.

"Can you afford it?" Kai pointed out, opening his eyes.

"No…"she pouted, flopping down between Hilary and Rei "but I can still try it on, can't I?" she crossed her arms.

"Um…Mariah?" Miyu said popping her head out from behind the dark plum curtain of her dressing room stall.

"Yeah?" Mariah replied turning to her direction.

"Thanks for your help but if you don't mind I'll try to find my own clothes, but please continue to help me" Miyu answered trying to sound as polite as could be.

"What are you saying exactly?" Mariah questioned in a suspicious tone.

"Well not as much people are…um…as big of a fan of pink like you" Rei tried to explain.

"What! It's not like I'm obsessed!" They turned to her with an arched eyebrow. "Of course I'll help you Miyu!" said Mariah trying to ignore the looks from Kai, Rei, and even Hilary.

**---x---x---x---**

Max and Tyson were going against each other at the oh so fun gun games found at the Gizmo Arcade. "Alright!" Tyson cheered as the screen that he was the winner. "Heh up for another round?" Max smirked while inserting two more coins into the machine. "You're on!" Tyson replied with a determined voice and the new game began. They were quiet now since they focused all their attention at shooting the virtual people targets on the screen. "So who's winning?" a voice popped up. "So far…yours truly is," Tyson coolly replied; not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Is it easy?"

"Uh…yeah I guess…it really just depends,"

"Can I play?"

"Sure it's all yours after I win" and at the word win; it seemed that was correct and won another victory for himself. "Hahaha yes!" he exclaimed. "Well it's all yours" Max said turning around only to find a pair of red eyes staring at them. "Whoa! Miyu! I didn't recognize you!" Tyson said once he turned around. Miyu just let out a light giggle to their reactions. "Well what do ya think?" she asked spinning around to show them her new outfit. She wore a black shirt that was zipped at the bottom but wasn't fully all the way up, so it revealed the white muscle tank top underneath. The black shirt had a thick red line going across the chest area, and it was a little tight but fit perfectly none the less. The khaki pants she wore were baggy and hung off her slim waist by a black belt that look like it was made of two belts; therefore formed an X at her front and back. Because the pants were a little loose and the shirt was a little short, a small gap in between was there that show off a peek of her curved waist along with her small belly-button. She also had black Chuck Taylor converse on her feet along with tight black, fingerless gloves on in case any beyblading challenges just happened to come up. Her shiny, orange hair was now just flowing down to her elbows. "Nice," both Max and Tyson replied happily. ((woohoo! That's her official outfit! So I don't have to make them up anymore! Unless I need to! XD))

"There you are!" Hilary gasped finally catching up with Miyu who found Tyson and Max

"We were looking for you guys!" "No worries! We're all here now!" Miyu exclaimed.

"Well where's Rei, Mariah, and Kai?" asked Max noticing that they all weren't there.

"We decided to split up to look for you since Gizmo is so big," Hilary answered looking for any sign of the missing three.

"Well before we look for them, can I play one round first? Please Hilary!" Miyu pleaded putting her clenched fist together and shutting her eyes tightly.

"Sure,"

"YAY! Can I borrow a quarter Max?" Max handed a quarter and she put it into the slot where the quarters go. She held the long plastic gun "Um…like this?" she asked turning to Tyson and Max. "No, like this," Tyson answered holding the gun on the second player side the correct way. "And you aim through here," added Max pointing to the red glass circle that was built-in the top of the gun. "Oki doki!" Miyu replied, position herself to Tyson's demonstration. "Ready…" the computer within machine spoke, the game was about to begin: "GO!" And soon burglars n crooks with guns appeared on the screen. Miyu shut her right eye and looked through the red glass with her left, then shot the targets. It was like she had been possessed by a professional assassin once she aimed, shooting everything perfectly and missing very little. After a few seconds she realized that the game was over and her score was: 9948. "Whoa you're only two points below me!" Tyson shouted in amazement. "Huh..?" answered Miyu sounding a bit unfocused at all. She looked down and saw ten tickets "Yay I won! Yeah?" she squealed breaking the tickets off. "Yup! Well we should probably look for Kai and them now," Max reminded them. "Yeah," they all agreed.

"So what do I do with this?" Miyu asked as they began to walk around. "It's like money. Just bring them to the counter, pick a prize near the '10 tickets' sign, and that's it," Hilary explained, but was interrupted by Tyson yelling "HEY! I found them!" They all looked ahead to find Mariah whining to Rei's victory at ice hockey, and Kai just leaning on the side of the table in his usual Kai pose. "Oh hey, you guys! We were just about to go find you…" Mariah stated wanting to ignore her lose. "Right, well ready to go?" Kai said starting to get annoyed with all a noise in Gizmo. "Okay," they all answered.

They were all out the door and past about two stores or so. "WAIT!" Miyu shouted quite suddenly. "What now?" Kai inquire in his usual cold voice. "I wanna get my prize!" Miyu whined with childlike eyes about to cry. They took once look at her, sighed, and nodded. "Yay!" Miyu began to hop in place with excitement "So what do I do…?". This caused them to fall on their face anime style. "Here, I'll go with you and you guys can go to the food court," Max offered, and they all agreed. He and Miyu went back to Gizmo and the rest went to get food since is it was around lunchtime by now.

**---x---x---x---**

Miyu and Max were now in a long line to get up to the counter for Miyu's prize. "Umm…sorry I dragged you here Max" Miyu blurted out, scratching the back of her head and had an anime sweatdrop; she couldn't stand the silence. "No problem" Max simply smiled

"Ok…thanks…!" she answered shyly looking down at the with innocent eyes.

"I was quite surprise you got a high score, I mean not that you wouldn't but since you lost your memory n all."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I remember everything before I woke up…I just don't remember anything about my past-wait, no, let me try to explain better cause I'm not making any sense" Miyu looked down once more, distracted since her explanation was satisfying her.

Max chuckled. "It's ok, you don't have to explain, I get…I think"

Miyu laughed at Max trying to figure it out too and soon he joined her. "Hey we're next!" he pointed out.

"Next!" the guy behind the counter called out. "I have 10 tickets!" Miyu proudly announced to him. "Whoo-ti-doo. Get your prize kid." He stated pointing to the glass display of the prizes worthy of 10 tickets. There was: a sticky hand, fake vampire teeth, a bottle of bubbles, pack of stickers/tattoos, and a flashlight keychain. "Not much to choose form huh? Sorry Miyu, but you shoul—" Max said but Miyu didn't care and happily chose anyway. "-Bubbles please!"

**---x---x---x---**

The rest of the group was seated at one of the tables in the big o'l food court. Hilary and Tyson were (of course) fighting, Kai was ignoring it by being Kai, and Rei and Mariah were stealing each other's French fries. "Found them!" they all heard from a approaching Max and Miyu. Max was waving back at them and Miyu was following blowing her bubbles. "Hey! We're back!" they both said happily once they got there. "We got you food," Hilary said breaking away from her and Tyson's argument. "Food!" Miyu gasped excitedly. "Heh looks like we have another Tyson in our hands," Mariah giggled. "We got you some chow mein," Rei laughed.

Well they were all done eating and decided to go back to Hiro's house.

"hehe I have a dollars left!" Miyu said looking into her shopping bag and following everyone else walking through the door. "Let's go shopping again next weekend then!" Mariah laughed. Within 15 minutes, they were all in the living room now with the TV on and junk food about. "Hey Tyson, Hiro-san left this," Miyu held up a envelope with Tyson's name on it as she set down a tray of sodas. He opened it and everybody waited anxiously. "It's says that he called our school and we have to fill out these papers so he can register Miyu," Tyson summarized holding the registration papers. "How are we gonna do this? I have no clue what to put!" Miyu stated quite frantically. "Don't worry we'll think of something." Rei reassured. Hilary got a pen, took the papers from Tyson, "Ok let's begin…Name," she stated.

"Miyu S." Miyu replied quite silently. "Wait! We can't just put 'S'!" Tyson exclaimed.

"For once Tyson's right." Kai stated opening his eyes "And how are we gonna explain why she's living with fives guys?"

They all looked down trying to think of an idea. "The best thing to do is say she's related to one of you," Mariah answered. "But who?" Rei added.

"OH! Can I be a little sister!" Miyu asked with excitement. They all turned to her wondering if she was joking or not. Pulling off as one of the Bladebreakers little sister who suddenly came out of nowhere? It was too risky and they were all about to explain to her that, but once they saw the enthusiasm on her face they just couldn't break it to her.

"Well she could say she's my little sister…I mean it's like you said before Mariah 'looks like we got another Tyson in our hands'" Tyson spoke out.

"But don't you think the media would've found out you'd already have a sister? A few camera people have been through your house before," Max stated "She can be mine...since my parents are divorced and I live with my dad we can say my mom remarried and Miyu became my step-sister!"

"Sorry Max, but if that happened we'd have you tell all of the All-stars about this plan and you guys only want this secret between yourselves, Mariah, and I; so we can have Miyu related to you and same goes for you Rei." Hilary still thinking of a solution. Rei and Max looked a bit disappointed but didn't want to show it so continued to think.

"So Miyu's gonna have to be related to Kai…?" Rei inquired putting all their thoughts together. They all turned to Kai. "I guess so, plus Kai's life is the one everyone knows least about," said Mariah. "Heh thanks but how's that gonna work?" Kai replied. "Uhh…how bout we say she's your long-lost sister and once she was born Voltaire separated you two cuz he didn't want her to distract you from fulfilling his plan for your future…!" Hilary suggested in quite cocky tone. "That might actually work," Rei replied. "Then how did she just pop into your life now Kai!" Tyson erupted. They all turned to him confused by his anger but he didn't even know why he was angry. "He does have a point though," Mariah added. "We finally found each other cuz my grandfather is now in jail," Kai answered with his eyes close. Though Tyson interrupted "But he was in jail a long time ago so you would've found her then? And if you found her then she should've went to same school as us last year!" "Well then she's now coming into Sirius Academy because she just became a freshman," Kai opened his eyes and looked at Miyu up and down "She can pull it off."

"K so that's your story Miyu…fine with you?" Max asked now that everything was decided. All attention was now on the orange hard girl sitting on the floor who had just been listening through the whole conversation. A smile spread across her face and happily nodded "Of course!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Saa-chan: wow that was A LOT! XX k well people who have read this already will keep reading and I'm very sorry this took me like 3 months or something ;; k well I know you've all been waiting for this….

OC NEWS!

K well this is the last chapter to send in new characters and I announce my decision in chapter 5. OH! And I decided a new team you may pair your OC with…the Saint Shields! K so for any those who would like to turn in an OC…go to read about it in previous chapters please!

**K READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
